


The End of an Almost Love

by AnnieElyse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Austenesque Style, Break Up, Gen, but make it so wordy, love letter, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieElyse/pseuds/AnnieElyse
Summary: Two almost-loves must separate and this is one of their break-up letters
Relationships: Would Be Love/Almost Love





	The End of an Almost Love

**Author's Note:**

> A Prose/Letter thing that I made for an English class in high school almost 4 years ago. I found it again in an old folder and decided to re-edit it and publish it for fun. Hope you like the angst that was my 17-year-old writing style lol

Dear My Would Be Love,

Upon receiving your letter, I was both elated and heartbroken in the same instant. There was an unbridled joy, overtaken by a shadow of impending sadness. These feelings, along with those I felt the first time your eyes met mine, have been kept hidden away, locked behind walls those with unseeing souls and unwilling hearts have not yet broken down. 

In your honest address, you talk of a love, so selfless and hopeful, your heart could not bear it. A love that could be the foundation for a happy and fulfilling life. Yet, with all your talk of love, your actions never matched your hidden feelings. You held me at distance, though you state it was with best intentions, you kept me from feeling your affections. 

We are two comets, in the sense that we passed each other at the right moment. Yet, because of our priorities and purpose, this being the gravity of the paths that drive us forward, we could not traverse the universe together. Our stars crossed at a moment, so sensitive to time and judgment, that though we may not go together, our roads not yet traveled may have been changed.

I will never forget the light in your eyes, the cant of your steps, the shine of light in your hair during those summer days. The imagery of you is forever ingrained in my mind. Your soul a canvas, for which I have studied day and night. A map to undiscovered countries and the beauty of the future. There has been no greater pleasure in my life than to study the art that is you. 

I know saying goodbye may cause us both pain, unforeseen and yet it seems inevitable. It does not lessen the sting of parting by knowing when and why but perhaps this shall be a lesson to us both; the love we want and strive for may very well be a love that has to die the quietest death for one to mature and become fully formed.

There is no rule on when and how to fall in love; though I imagine it would be a long and arduous list to read. This letter is already long-winded and there are still so many wonderful things unsaid and not yet uncovered between us and the love we grew through the cold winter. I hold on to the words unspoken and remember them as a memento of what was and what could have been created.

This shall be the hardest and most painful goodbye I have made in my life thus far. There has never been another who awakened these feelings in me and created such a beautiful place in my mind and heart. I will treasure what we had forever and pray that we may both create something wondrous with our new lives and new loves in the future.

With my heart, forever,

Your Almost Love


End file.
